


Your Daughter's Secret Plan

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Brat, Breeding, Daddies, F/M, Father/Daughter, First Time, Incest, Seducing, Spanking, Teasing, daddy - Freeform, impreg, manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 10
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Daughter's Secret Plan

[F4M] Your Daughter’s Secret Plan [Incest] between [Adults] [Father/Daughter] [Manipulative] [Brat] [Teasing] and [Seducing] her [Daddy] [Breeding] or possible [Impreg] [Spanking] [First Time] tons of [Daddies]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

All right, I guess I'm ready to head out. 

Hmm…I don't know, I think I might be a little too old to have to answer that question. [Giggles]

Yes, I know that I still live under your roof, at least during the summer, but I'm an adult. Do you really need to know where I'm going tonight?

Oh, I know, Daddy, I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm just going out with Jeanette and Therese (change names if you want). We're going clubbing and then maybe we'll hang out and watch movies.

Dadddddy, you know that I'm not old enough to drink.

[Giggles] You're right, I do know how to get drinks if I want. It's easy. (Under her breath) Especially in this outfit. 

So, what do *you* think of how I look?

Daddy, come on…tell me. I want to look attractive to men like you, not just boys.

Oh, Daddy, that's not a very nice way to react, is it? Your baby girl is all grown up and wants to look good before she goes out. Don't you want to tell me how beautiful I am? How *irresistible* I'll be to all the guys who see me?

[Laughs] No, I’m *not* going to change into something more “decent.” I told you that I want to look good, and I can't do that without showing a little skin.

(Breathy, teasing) Why don't you want me to wear this outside of the house? Is it because my skirt is so short? Do you think my thighs are ugly, Daddy?

They aren't? Then it can't be that, can it? Oh, is it the way my blouse shows off my cleavage that bothers you so?

[Giggle] What's the matter, Daddy? Does it bother you to hear your daughter talk about her tits? Or does it bother you more that I'm showing them off? They aren't *really* this big, but you know that. The bra just pushes them up and together. Men like that, don't they, Daddy?

Oh, I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm not trying to make you mad, I swear. I just like getting a reaction from you, you know. You never tell me I'm pretty anymore. Not since I went to college, anyway.

Is it because you don't think I'm beautiful anymore, Daddy? Or is it because you've really started noticing how much of a woman I've become? 

(Breathy whisper) Does it bother you, Daddy? Seeing me all dressed up? Knowing that I'm going out to meet with boys. To dance with them. 

(Teasing, seductive) Well, I say "dance," but what I mean is grind. I want them to rub themselves *all* over me. I know its so bad, but I love to feel how hard they get, you know? When they push it into me? It doesn't matter if it's under their clothes. I love that I can do that to them.

Oh, Daddy, no need to be angry. It's natural, isn't it? You always taught me that sex was okay as long as I was happy and safe. And I'm an adult, so I should be able to sleep with who I want. 

[Laughs] We're both adults, aren't we Daddy? So I don't have to use those words for little kids, do I? So, I guess what I meant was, if I meet a cute boy, and get him nice and hard, I should be able to fuck him if I want.

(More serious, apologetic) Hey, calm down. I'm not a bad girl, you know that. I'm just playful.

All right, maybe I was trying to get *some* kind of reaction from you. And I have, haven't I? You like me like this, don't you?

Well, at least *part* of you does, right Daddy?

Come on, Daddy, how could I not notice it? It's so big! 

I mean it! I…I always notice when you're hard. Most of the time, its for Mom, but sometimes, like now, its all for me.

P-please, Daddy, don't hate me. I couldn't stand it if you hated me. I just…I mean…I need…[deep sigh]

Look, Daddy, let's be honest with each other. I'm dressed up to go out and meet a boy and then let him do whatever he wants to me. I know that whoever I end up going home with probably won't be very good in bed and might not even be safe, but I need it, Daddy. It's natural for a girl my age to want it, right? And you don't want me to just go be a slut, do you? 

Sure, you say that you don't think that I'm a slut, but you worry about me going home with strange men, don't you? I…I don't always make the best decisions, Daddy. You know that. If I weren't with my friends, I probably would have just gone home with two guys last week. It seemed so hot to be wanted by them. They weren't even that attractive, but they wanted to fuck me at the same time.

I didn't go home with them. Jeanette and Therese saw all kinds of red flags in how they acted and what they said, but I didn't. My friends told me to stay with them and got the guys to leave me alone. 

You remember when I came home that night, right? You could probably tell how drunk I was. I stumbled onto my hands and knees, right in front of you. Mom saw me, and she called me a name, but that was okay, because you saw it too. I wasn't just drunk that night, Daddy. I was horny. I didn't fall by accident, and my skirt riding up over my ass wasn't an accident either. You looked, didn't you, Daddy?

No, it's okay, Daddy, I *wanted* you to look. I wanted you to see how sexy I was. I wanted a lot more than that, but I knew that you couldn't do it. But you see my problem: I get really worked up, and I stop thinking straight. I just need to be…you know…taken care of…

Daddddy, don't be like that. It's not like I asked you to do it. I just…see you as a very handsome, smart guy. I want the kind of guy I date and go home with to be like you. Men like you are hard to find, though.

(She's being fake here, trying to convince her father that she just thought of this idea) Since you don't want me to go out like this… I'll make you a deal, Daddy.

[Giggles] No, I'm not trying to get you to buy me anything, except maybe pizza. 

So the deal is this, if I stay home tonight, you have to hang out with me all night and do what I want….within reason, of course. Mom won't be back for a few days anyway, which means you don't really have any plans, do you?

You will? Yay!

Okay, wait here. I kind of want this to be special for you too.

[After a moment, some drink pouring noises, maybe some ice in a glass first] 

Here, Daddy, your favorite whiskey. [Giggles]. Now, I'm just going to sit on your lap so we can watch tv together…and talk.

Yes, I *do* have to be in your lap. Come on, I'm not that heavy, am I? 

And this isn't that weird, is it? You don't find me repulsive, do you, Daddy? 

Good. I just want to be close to you tonight. It's not like anyone else has to know what happens here tonight. It can be our little secret, you know?

Oh, I agree, it's totally innocent! But people might get the wrong idea, you know? Imagine trying to explain this to Mom.

Yeah, you get it. I mean, I love her, of course, but she can be a real bitch sometimes, and about the smallest things. Like a girl sitting in her Daddy's lap.

Right, but this is our night, so let's not spend too much time talking about her.

[Sound of tv turning on, maybe a show low in the background]

Hmm…what do you want to watch? Remember how we used to watch horror movies like this?

Yeah, I always felt so safe. Sometimes I got jealous when I saw Mom sitting in your lap like this because it was our thing. She got you in so many other ways.

[Laughs] Yeah, I guess I didn't really understand a lot of things back then. 

Ooh, yeah, let's watch this. I've heard it has some really hot stuff in it. [Giggles]

Mmm…this is so lovely, being close to you like this. I love being surrounded by your scent. It's so clean and manly. It just makes me melt.

What about you? Do you like having me in your lap? I think that you do. [Giggles] I feel you getting hard again, Daddy…

Oh, come on …it's just a natural reaction to having a cute young thing in your lap. I'm flattered, really.

Me? Plan this? Why, whatever do you mean? I'm just your innocent little daughter. I'm certainly not rubbing by tight little ass up against my Daddy's hard cock…[giggle] Or if I am, it's not on purpose.

Touch me, Daddy, please! [moans] Yes, Daddy, it's okay. Oh god, your hands feel so good on my body. I love the way you grab my tits. And your hand on my leg is driving me wild…

(Whiny, bratty) Fuck, Daddy! Why did you stop? Can't you see that I need you to touch me? That I need you to get me off? [Annoyed or frustrated noise]

I'm not a brat! You're just getting off on…on driving your little girl crazy! That's it, isn't it! You're such a…a big jerk!

No, wait, Daddy! What are you doing? I'll be good…I will! I won't….ahhhh!

You can't just put me down over your lap like this! Wait, why are you lifting my skirt? A-and pulling my panties down?

No, wait, I'm an adult, you can't just spank me! I've been a good girl!

Hey, don't laugh at me! Okay, fine, I haven't been a good girl…but…but I'm still your little girl, Daddy! How can you even think about spanking me like this, with my bare little ass all vulnerable like…

[Loud spank x 3 - feel free to alter the number and intensity to what you're comfortable with…the key is that the character is really enjoying this]

Ow! Dammit, Daddy, this isn't funny, I don't…

[Loud spank x 3]

(In pain but also a bit excited) Aaahhh! Oh god, Daddy…I…

[Loud spank x 3] 

[Stifled Whimper] N-no, Daddy! I didn't moan! I don't like this, I hate…

[Loud spank x 3]

[Loud Whimper or Moan] (obviously aroused) Oh god, Daddy. Oh god. I can't …this is too much…no one has…

[Loud spank x 3]

Daddy, please …don't stop. Keep going, Daddy. I need this…I need you to spank the brat out of…

[Loud spank x 3]

No! Don't stop yet…I can take it…I can take as much as you want to give me…

[Loud spank x 3]

[Sobbing Moan] (very aroused) Oh…oh, Daddy… I'll be good for you now, I swear. I won't play any more games with you…Please…please touch me, Daddy… I'm so…so wet…[loud moan as touched]

Oh, that feels sooo good…I love your finger…just touching…sliding inside me….[moan]

But…is that all you want, Daddy? It's okay… I'm your good little girl. I'll do whatever you want… I'll give you whatever you need…

Yes, I mean anything, Daddy! You know what I need already, don't you? But I can wait if that's what you want.

Y…yes sir… I'll strip the rest of the way.

There, and…oh my god, you're getting your cock out, and t's so big!

You want me to straddle you? On the chair? And…and ride that thick cock? Oh god, Daddy, I don't know… I'm still a virgin and…

(Vehement) No! I *am* a good girl! I'll. I'll prove it!

Mmm…yes, Daddy, I'll be good. I-I’m ready to put it in. Just say the word, and I'll do it.

O-oh. Okay, I…I can do this. I'm a good girl. I can…[moans she starts to slide down his cock]

Daddy! The tip is so…so big. It's stretching me out…oh god, …it's so…so thick…

I'm halfway…there. I'll take all of you… I'll take all of you…

Almost…there…oh god, Daddy, I'm so full! I've never felt anything like this before!

[Loud moan as bottoming out] Oh god, Daddy. I took all of it…all of you. Are you proud of me, Daddy? Are you proud of your little girl?

All…all right… I'll ride you but...I might have to go slow at first, Daddy. Is that okay?

Good. This feels so good. Thank you for letting me ride your cock.

[sex starts here, wet noises, slapping flesh-on-flesh noises are all excellent if you want to put them in. Please add moans and other sounds as you wish. She's very turned on even at the beginning, so it's likely she's having trouble speaking. The lines below should be interspersed with moans and can be moved around or modified as needed.]

Fuck, Daddy… I'm riding you. I'm riding a man's cock…am I doing it okay…Daddy? 

Mmm…I love it. I love that it's you making me a woman. This is so special, isn't it?

Am I tighter than Mom? I thought so…[giggle]

[Giggle] You like watching my tits bounce while I ride you, don't you, Daddy? Yeah, touch them if you want…[moans] No fair pinching my nipples like that!

Yes, Daddy, put your hands on my waist if I'm not going fast enough. Use me…move me up and down…

You're going so fast, Daddy…I can't take it …you're going to make me cum…

Do you want to cum inside me? Do you want to fill me up with your Daddy-cum? I've fantasized about that so much…

No, I'm not on birth control at all. But that just makes it better, doesn't it? 

You don't get it. This is what I want. I want you to breed me. I want you to fuck a baby into me. I want you to empty your heavy balls in me, Daddy!

Yes, yes, yes, I feel you giving me everything. Oh god, Daddy, it's so much!

[Improv to Orgasm]

Oh my god, Daddy. That was a-may-zing!

Yes, I know it's wrong, but I don't care. I don't think you do, either. In fact, you're still hard and inside me. I love being this close to you. Even if I had to act like a bratty little slut to get here. [Laughs]

I loved the spanking, too, Daddy. Do you think we could make this a thing? You know…something like a little date night for just the two of us? I promise that I'll make you feel good every time. 

Mmm…good. So…for the next time, do you want me in my bed, or yours? [Giggle]


End file.
